wheresmywaterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Levels
There are lots of levels in where's my water?, a lot of them Swampy's Story Meet Swampy First Dig A Rock Is A Hard Place Choose Wisely Do a Sweet Jump It'll Grow On You Deep Dig Drain It First Clear The Way Mixing Bowl Split Decision Divert Divide and Conquer Order of Operations Loop The Loop Conveyor Belt Three Scoops Off Track Flip The Switches Seesaw Drawbridge Troubled Waters Can You Take Me Higher? Smash Them Together Before It Grows Long Journey There and Back Again Act Fast! What Goes Up... One Stream One Step at A Time Make a Wave Double Jump Bunker Level It Out Mind The Gap Boomerang Stop, Drop and Catch Conversion The Unstoppable Ooze Orbit Half and Half Under Pressure Mine Field Around The Bombs Ooze Fall Two Is Better Than One Bomb Chain Interruption Apply Pressure Let's Play Catch On Again, Off Again River Of Ooze Rat In A Maze Bomb It Up! Redirection Blow The Roof Off! Going Down? Water Temple Back and Forth Untimely Growth Moving Target Aqua Portals Sink or Swim Logic Gates Momentum 101 Water Golf Bridge Builder Fling Shot Ricochet Water Pump Nice Clogs The Curse Of The Algae Beard Sliders They've Got Chemistry Skeet Shooting Sprinkler Rhythm Nirvana Figure Eight Create and Destroy The Grid Under The Radar Dangerous Slope Rinse Cycle Change is Good Don't Fear The Poison Recycling Works Ouch, My Eye! Test Tube Bottleneck Clear and Shoot Double Launch One Way Street It Takes Two Blast Miner Catch 'Em All! Scaffolding Get On The Train Double Dipping Water Gate Ooze Is Alright Pick Your Poison Across The Bridge The Pot Boileth Over Swiss Army Knife Boiling Point Hot and Cold Steam Cleaning Stop Up Top Rise and Fall A Cleaner Approach Catch and Release Branches and Loops Through The Bridge Forks and Funnels Below The BBQ A Race To The Finish Revolving Door Race The Ooze Steam Powered Ventilation Shaft Steam Quarantine Jumping Gigawatts! Up Is Down Through and Through Steam Journey Stretched Thin Drop and Pop! Burst Your Bubble Geyser Balloon Bridge Jagged Edge Down The Hatch Trust Fall Waterbed Up and Over Mirror Image Juicer Hot Air Balloon Bankshot Pipe Organ Balloon Journey Be Careful Burning Bridges Might As Well Jump Booby Trap Staircase Easily Swayed Balloon Gauntlet Caution to the Wind First Fan On With The Wind Updraft ...Better Than One On and Off Suck It Up Bottomless Pit Wind Power Windbreaker Flip Flop Freefallin' Vacuum Bridge Blown Away Ice Pit Water World Pull Me Up Headwind Mid-air Mix Snake Charmer Gravity Dynamo Rising Tide Change Direction Mix It UP! Alternating Currents One Shot Wonder Conjunction Junction Time To Split Crossing Guard Stopped Up Stop and Drop Keep It UP! Rainmaker Half Empty Octospout Exploding Elevator Tri-Cycle Steam Splitter Oozepocalypse Levitating Liquids Ooze It or Lose It Full Of Hot Air Out to Dry Let It Dry! Muddy Floor Cut and Dry Plug The Hole Bog It Down! Muddy Journey Spots On The Wall Can You Dig It? Double Decker Bridge Walls Of Mud Mud Bucket Make A Ramp Subdivision Misty Mud Redo Fill Columns Landfill Bucket Builder Spa Treatment Dry LandingCategory:Levels Category:Where's My Water?